


Virgin, Huh?

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Incest, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "The last thing Hanzo wants to do is to answer a phone call at two AM on a Friday night. He had just gotten in from an extended trip, and he was really just trying to get comfortable enough to promptly pass out until Sunday. But, of course, just as his body was relaxing enough, his phone went off with that annoying ringtone Genji had assigned to himself. Hanzo doesn’t bother being quiet with his cursing, and answers his phone without opening his eyes to just blind himself in the late night."Hanzo picks Genji up from a club and when they return home, decides he has had enough of Genji's teasing.





	Virgin, Huh?

The last thing Hanzo wants to do is to answer a phone call at two AM on a Friday night. He had just gotten in from an extended trip, and he was really just trying to get comfortable enough to promptly pass out until Sunday. But, of course, just as his body was relaxing enough, his phone went off with that annoying ringtone Genji had assigned to himself. Hanzo doesn’t bother being quiet with his cursing, and answers his phone without opening his eyes to just blind himself in the late night. 

“What do you need, Genji,” he sighs, slapping a hand over his eyes to protect himself from the light still being able to shine through his eyelids. God, he suddenly regrets having his phone set to 100% brightness at all times. 

“Heeeeey Hanzoooooo,” Genji says, hardly audible in comparison to the booming speakers of whatever club he has lost himself in now. “I’m….I’m reaaaal’ fuckin’ drunk and Dad says you have to come pick me up.” 

Hanzo groaned, half in the pain of such loud sounds and at the prospect of going all of the way to downtown just to pick his brother up from some shitty nightclub. He seriously doubts that his father would answer the phone at this hour to authorize such a pickup but then again, Genji had always been his favorite. Even more so as of late, for whatever reason. He couldn’t just pawn this task off on one of the guards and risk his father getting mad at him for disobeying an order. “Stay where you are. I’ll be there soon.” 

He affords himself two minutes laying in bed before he is rolling off of his comfortable mattress to get ready to head out into the city.

-

The only thing Hanzo couldn’t complain about is how easy it was to find Genji. It helped that Sojiro had linked the GPS on Genji’s phone to Hanzo’s, and that once he arrived, everyone knew what direction to point Hanzo in to find him. Which, Hanzo isn’t sure why he didn’t expect his brother to be in the center of the dance floor with his lips wrapped around a stranger’s cock.

He pulls his brother up by the hair and drags him away from the dance floor. At first, Genji stumbles after him but once he realizes that it is none other than his brother, he is much more eager to follow. When Hanzo stops at a crosswalk, not precisely eager to walk into the flow of traffic, Genji takes the opportunity to plaster himself to Hanzo’s back, cock pressing into Hanzo’s ass, and gropes loosely at Hanzo’s cock through his sweatpants. He is leaning into Hanzo’s shoulder, swollen spit-slicked lips against Hanzo’s unblemished skin.

Hanzo slaps his hands away and shrugs him off. “Keep your hands to yourself. I can’t have a filthy slut like you getting my clothes dirty.” He grabs Genji by the wrist loosely and leads him across the crosswalk. Just one foot in front of the other and if he did enough of that, he’d be back home and into his bed. Just a little more. Behind him, Genji is giggling like a madman.

“Anija, just because you’re a virgin doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be so clean and pure tooo,” Genji quips back, trailing behind Hanzo enough so he could watch his brother’s ass sway with his walk. “Aand you know, you don’t have to stay a virgin! I could take care of it, anija, pop that cherry of yours-” 

Hanzo turns, pushing Genji against a filthy wall and slapping a hand over the other’s mouth. “Shut up, Genji. I’ve had a shitty day and this is your only warning.” He has murder in his eyes, the kind that accompanies being awake for no less than thirty six hours. It’s enough; Genji stays quiet for the remaining walk home. 

The silence is short lived, as Hanzo drags Genji towards his room. One misfortunate outcome of Genji coming home drunk meant that Hanzo was in charge of taking care of him until morning - making sure he doesn’t end up getting into further trouble. “You’re awfully maaad, Hanzo. Were you jerking off when I called you? Since you can’t get any, I imagine you do that a lot.”

Hanzo is fuming silently as he enters his bedroom, tossing Genji towards the bed. He was really reaching the limits of his patience, and so help him if Genji made one more comment-

“Wow, your sheets are white? You know, only virgins use white sheets, since they don’t have to worry about the stains,” Genji informs, sitting cross legged at the end of Hanzo’s mattress. He’s sitting there, hair tossed about in wild snarls, no doubt from the hands of the men he had sucked off throughout the night, makeup smudged, and a smirk on his lips. Hanzo sits there for a moment, letting the words hang in the air, before his patience snaps. 

He walks forward, grabbing Genji by the hair once more. His other hand is hastily shoving his sweatpants down and in a swift moment, he is mashing his brother’s face into his sweaty, unwashed crotch. “If you’re gonna talk like a whore, you’re going to be treated like one, Genji,” he hisses. Beneath him, Genji is doing his best to keep up with the turn of events. He has his mouth open, loosely mouthing at Hanzo’s skin whenever his face gets mashed forward. He shoves Genji down, until his nose is buried in the skin directly beneath his cock, right above the fold of his balls. He keeps him down there for a few moments, really letting Genji take in the stench of his brother’s unwashed cock and balls.

Genji shudders beneath him, dizzy with the scent and all of the rough treatment, but isn’t really protesting. That is, until Hanzo is shoving a thumb into his mouth and prying it open. Seconds later, too fast for Genji to process, his brother’s cock is being shoved down his throat. He gags around it once, but soon catches up to the situation and suppresses the reflex. He tries, half desperate, to pull away from Hanzo, but his brother’s grip is firm.

He keeps Genji there, hips thrusting minutely to shove the tip of his dick into the back of Genji’s throat. It takes Hanzo a little while to relax enough to follow through with his plan - nearly thirty seconds after he crammed his dick down his little brother’s throat, he is relaxed enough to let loose the stream of piss that’s been collecting since he left the estate to pick up his little brother.

Genji thrashes beneath him, pushing at Hanzo’s thighs as his throat and mouth was assaulted by a steady stream of warm, salty piss. Hanzo holds him steady as he pulls his cock halfway out, letting the piss hit Genji’s tongue instead of it mercifully sliding down the back of his throat directly. He can tell that Genji is starting to put up a fight, not swallowing, and tuts, reaching down to pinch Genji’s nose shut. “Swallow. And if you get a drop on my white bedsheets, I’ll be pissing in your ass next.”

Genji shakes, tears streaming down his face, but starts swallowing Hanzo’s warm piss obediently. It seems to last forever to them both, as if Hanzo’s stream was never ending, but it all comes to an end eventually...Or, well, so Genji thinks. 

He is nauseas and full by the time Hanzo is done pissing, but it seems his older brother isn’t quite done yet. He pulls out until only the tip remained in Genji’s mouth, his fist pumping furiously at the rest of his cock. He has his lip drawn between two teeth, staring down at Genji as he jerks off furiously.

A scant two minutes later, Genji is swallowing down Hanzo’s cum, adding to Hanzo’s piss in his stomach. Genji lays back against the bed as Hanzo releases him, and Hanzo follows him down. He places a hand on Genji’s too full stomach, rubbing at him possessively. 

“So, what were you saying about me being a virgin, Genji?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests!


End file.
